Post-Hawkmoth reveal Drabbles ( With a twist )
by I'm Little Miss-Understood
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth Adrien should move away, and hope people just forget about all this, but now some weird Kwami dust is in his DNA and he can't leave cause it's connecting him to the other Miraculous. So he can sense them from a mile(or maybe a desk behind him)away. Marinette is Ladybug! now Adrien has to try living a semi normal life with butterfly powers. Chaos ensues:)
1. TheButterflyDust

"WTF"

How, how could his own _father _be Hawkmoth!?

_I was looking at the small black box with small red symbols on it..._

"Who, what, where, when, why...how" I said softly, looking at my father's pathetic form beside Nathalie, and suddenly, I felt my self restraint snap. Suddenly, I wasn't just Adrien, I was Chat Noir as well. I had Chats confidence, his quirkiness, his power, and all I wanted to do was make my dad suffer for everything that he had put Paris through.

_I was running through the night, the small figure above me giving me strength..._

"Is this where you go every time you have something to" I said lowly, just barley over a whisper, but my father heard it, so did Nathalie, because he saw the shivers running down the two adults spine's."I thought there was something stinky going on" I said, not breaking eye contact with my fathers shivering form. He didn't look like Hawkmoth at that moment, he didn't look like a villiain, a predator, and Adrien wasn't the prey. Not anymore.

_His father looked at him in disgust. That all I ever saw on his eyes anymore, disgust, ever since mom died..._

" But I didn't say anything, you know why" My voice was slowly getting higher as I started to lose my patience. My fath-No, Gabrie- No, Hawkmoth looked up at me and shook his head numbly. I let out a chuckle that slowly grew louder, untill I was throwing my head up to the air and laughing like a maniac, because that's how I felt like at that moment, a maniac.

_I stared the akuma down as the hate-sucking fiend look at me in hunger, a few feet away, Ladybug was curled up crying. "you can beat me, hurt me, KILL ME... but you don't touch her"..._

I wiped the tears away from my eyes, still chuckling as I looked Hawkmoth straight in the eyes, all humor leaving my face."Because" I said as I loomed over the two people who had loomed over me all my life.

_I did everything, but it was Ladybug who they cheered for. she tried to tell them, but they waved her off, calling her humble. I don't mind,easier to slip away. Chat isn't supposed to be in the spotlight, Adrien is..._

"I thought that you had moved past mom. I did not expect that you would go out of your way to turn people into monsters" No matter if I tried or not, I wouldn't be able to hide the clear threat in my words and the way I said them.

_" Ladybug, can I tell you something, you are the only one who I trust to..." " Later Chat, we have an akuma to catch" there was never a later..._

I turned toward the police force, who were looking at me in...fear?

_I looked towards Paris, after having been controlled again by an akuma. I saw fear, mixed with annoyance. Nobody cares that it's because I take the hits for Ladybug, because they don't care..._

" I've said all that was needed to be said" I spoke with authority, and I hated how much I sounded like him. The force noticed to, and flinched, but I walked past them, towards Ladybug.

_I felt year old magic vanish as I cataclysmed the peacock, and saw as Mayura became Nathalie..._

She was holding the butterfly Miraculous. It looked dead.

I didn't notice the purple Kwami hurtiling at me, didn't hear the screams untill it was to late.

" You're okay, you're safe"

And then everything went black

...-==[[]] / [[]]==-...

**Ok, I have a time table. I will be posting on Suns and Wends yay! I will be making these random drabbles when I don't feel like uploading my main stories. I am also going to be starting a new story. If you are reading this, go vote at my profile, but right now, I am going to be doing the Tribe AU because I feel like it has the most potential ( but still vote plz :)**

**R&R**

**~I'm Little Miss=Understood**


	2. MsBustier

Butterflies can be evil... 

Everyone could get angry, it was a human emotion. However, 's students seemed to get angry a lot, And I mean A LOT. Even if the anger wasn't akuma worthy, there was still a lot of unresolved anger in the room, which sometimes made wonder if she needed to have a talk with her students about anger management. could read her students like a clock. 

Whenever Ivan was angry, he would give off this murderous glare on to ( most likely Kim) whoever upset him. 

With Chloe, well Chloe wouldn't even bother to try to hide her anger. Whoever angered her would have hell to pay. 

With Alya, she would clench her fist and stare at her phone in disgust 

With Nino, even if tells him a million times NO NINO, NO, he would were his headphones in class and listen to music passive-angrily 

With Marinette, she would blame who ever she felt angry at, even if she had no prove 

Lila didn't even seem to_ get_ angry ( Such a sweet girl, don't know why Marinette doesn't like her) unless someone ( Marinette) started dissing her 

Typically, she could read every normal person in her classroom... 

Adrien Agreste wasn't normal. 

Even before the Hawkbriel incident, she had never been able to read the boy. He never seemed to show any anger at all, prefering to try and resolve the situation peacefully and calmly. 

But everyone cracked eventually. had been watching the boy immensely, trying to find even the littlest of twitches, that showed that the boy actually and the ability to be angry, and not just some doll that did everything that he was told to do and she wished she could figure him out. 

She was losing hope ( what had this man turned his son into?! ) 

And then he walked into class, a few weeks after the Hawkbriel tragedy, and it compleatly made fall out of her chair in shock. 

Firstly, The boy looked completely normal, keeping up that nice boy act 

Secondly, he had a sort of twitch in his left eye, that was so subtle that wasn't surprised that she had never noticed it before. 

But she wouldn't need to look for that clue, not anymore. No she could read this boy, not like a clock, but a _digital clock shoved in her face!_

Adrien Agreste was glowing. 

And that wasn't even the worst part, oh no. The worst part...was the butterflies 

They were everywhere, attacking students, landing on paper and pencils. It was a war zone, and the butterflies were winning. 

While chaos ensued, Adrien smugly smirked and slid into his seat, everyone to inticed in the the fact that BUTTERFLIES were beating them in a fight! 

The Agreste boy then went over the fact about _why _he was attacking his classmates with butterflies. 

LXDCVBNMHFGHJKL

_"oh PLEASE Agreste, we all know that butterflies are fragile, just take YOUR FATHER FOR AN EXAMPLE" Kim then jumped around the classroom, screaming "EVILIZE, EVILIZE, EVILIZE" as everyone laughed. Adrien wasn't even mad at Kim for dissing his father, he deserved to be a joke told for fun._

_No, he was mad because Kim had dissed BUTTERFLIES and a small part of his brain was telling him to turn into Chat Noir and CATACLYSM THIS FOOL ALREADY. But he didn't, however for the entire weekend, Adrien made a master plan to show his class that butterflies were not to be joked about. 's class had hell to pay, because an Agreste does not hold grudges or have a lot of enemies, but if they did, the latter wouldn't live another day._

_Just take it from his FATHER_

JHGBVVHJKL

Adrien then procceded to laugh like a crazy person, and only when the period ended did he call on his evil minions to class looked like death itself, everyone and everything ( except Adrien ) looking like a hurricane had hit. Adrien calmly stepped through the war zone towards the enemy leader, Kim who was now on his back and looking at Adrien in shock. 

Adrien picked up the larger boy by his shirt and pulled him close, looking him in the eyes. 

" You can make fun of my father, I don't give a shit about him..." Adrien then leaned in closer, butterflies leaning over him like a shadow, speaking softly, but loud enough for the whole class to hear" But you do not diss Butterflies". He then dropped the boy, and walked out of the classroom, the butterflies following suite. 

GHJKGHJKLL

The next day when Adrien walked into the classroom, only only to see everyone looking at him in confusion and looking like they would do anything for answers, Adrien just gave a bright model-smile and slid into his seat. But that didn't stop the staring. 

learned to be careful of what she wished for, because it might end up like this again 

The class learned never to make fun of Adrien _or _butterflies EVER AGAIN 

And Adrien learned why his father liked using violence on his enemies 

**00~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~00**

**Alright lets go I did another one**

**~I'm Little Miss-Understood**


	3. TheDinner

Careful What You Say

"PLAGG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO "

The Agreste boy was running a hand through his moist,sweat filled hair, and looking like he had just taken a bath.

And of course PLAGG was no help. "I don't know" Adrien groaned."Plagg I am having dinner with Marinette's parents"" What if they don't like me?" He gasped." What if they don't like me because I'm Hawkmoths son and are scared of me".He sat on his bed and put his face into his hands. The black Kwami rolled his eyes. "Hey, why don't you ask the Bourgeois girl, she's done this before right?"

Adrien looked at Plagg as if the Kwami had solved world hunger.He jumped up and pulled the cat close." Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU". He then opened up his button up shirt pocket, to which the cat gratefully flew into. Adrien then exited his room in Le Grand Paris and headed towards Chloe's.

Adrien didn't have any other family, and Andre was his godfather. Adrien knocked on his best-Friends room, and was almost immediately pulled in by said girl. "ADIREN!!!" the girl screamed, and while she had stopped calling him 'Adri-Kins' she had never stopped expressing her feelings for him, but he was ok with that, and while Chloe still didn't like the fact that Adrien was dating Marinette, or Marinette in general, she was trying to be better, and that was all Adrien cared about.

" Hey Clo, um " I rubbed my neck. " How do I impress a significant others parents?" Chloe looked at him before smiling."Your scared about Marinette's parents, that they won't accept you". Adrien gratefully nodded." Yeah" he said looking down. Chloe put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled." If they don't like you, then try and make them like you, but NEVER BACK DOWN!" She said this with so much force that Adrien actually felt like he was going to fall. She continued. "If you back down, you look weak, and no parent want their little girl to be dating a pussy" " oh and if your worried that they won't like you because of your father, then show them how much of your father is in you" she grinned at his surprised expression and made her way to the door."Reverse sychology, it worked for Nathen's folk" and on that note, she departed, leaving Adrien with more questions then answers. Plagg flew out of his pocket." You ready?" "Yeah, yeah let's go"

HSDFDFHDSGHF

When Adrien got to the bakery, he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful yet deadly girlfriend. " Hey Adrien" She said this as though they were just hanging out not like Adrien was going to get the test of a lifetime. " Come in" she grinned and immediately all of the boy's fears were gone...

But came back in full force as soon as he entered the dinning room and came face to face with the wild beasts. " Hello Adrien..." Sabine's tone scared the already frightened boy. Then Tom spoke up. " Yes yes, now Adrien". Adrien gulped. Here it was. "Why should we let you date OUR daughter?" His voice was calm, but Adrien could tell when there was obvious threat in a few words. _Alright Adrien moment of truth make them LOVE YOU_

Adrien took a deep breath

_Say what is on your mind, the first thing that comes to mind..._

"I'm gonna date you're daughter weather you like it or not"

Everyone's eyes widened

Sabine looked like her eyes were about to pop right out of her head

Tom looked like his eyes had _already _fallen out of his head

Adrien started moving his lips but couldn't get anything to come out

Plagg was laughing like crazy

Then Tom and Sabine burst out laughing "Oh oh I like you, cocky" Tom said with a grin as Sabine nodded along, "Now come, it's dinner time" and on that note, the two adults walked into the kitchen without a second glance. Adrien turned towards Marinette, who just shrugged and followed her parents. Only one thought was going through his head at that moment. _How am I not dead yet?_

GHFHHDBJFD

The dinner in all was really nice. It had been a long time since Adrien had had dinner with more then him/himself/and his. Tom made hillarious dad jokes, and Adrien wasn't gonna lie, he and Sabine acted just like him and Mari. Then suddenly Sabine started rambling in Chinese. Tom groaned. " Again, really"

_Tom doesn't know Chinese I'll keep that in mine. _Adrien subtly listened to the two woman's conversation.

"I really like this boy Marinette, Have you to.."

_Oh god_

_"No nothing like that but have you seen his hair, amazing it is so fluffy and his eyes so green"_

_Moment of truth..._

_"Yeah" _Adrien said in perfect Chinese, causing the 3 Dupain-Cheng's to whip around and look at him in utter shock _"I like it to" _Almost Immediantly, Sabine looked at Marinette and screamed "Marinette MARRY THIS BOY" in Chinese while poor Tom still didn't what the hell was going on, and he looked at Adrien for answers, but the boy just winked at him._ "Well I will be taking my leave, dinner was great, thank you for having me" _then Adrien ran his ass to the door, shoved on his shoes, and was out the door before anybody could even blink."I love him" Sabine said softly. "Yeah" Marinette continued."definitely" Tom ended

FFFDGGSDGCSFGFF

**why is no one reviewing, it hurts ya know next chap will be about before people found out about the Hawkbriel incident but Adrien did but hasn't told LB**

**RR**

**~I'm Little Miss-Understood**


	4. ThePranks

Tricks up my sleeve

Adrien was on his mattress in his house. His hands were in his face as he slowly shook." Plagg..." the small Kwami was huddled up in his hair, slightly purring as he tried to give comfort to his chosen. He shook. "M-my father..." Plagg rubbed soothing circles on his chosens head. He started purring louder. If this were any other occasion, Plagg knew that Adrien would never let him live it down but now? They had more important things to worry about than Plaggs dignity. It had been a few mere days since Adrien had found out about his father being the villain they had been hunting all this time. He knew his chosen was suffering and, he wanted to help but helping with soothing words was Tikki's thing...

And Plagg wasn't Tikki

He could do something else though... although it would have to wait. His kid was too hung up on his father right now

**Fast forward a few weeks**

"So, you're telling me, that instead of mopping, I should try and play with Hawkmoth in the most strangest ways possible? That instead of exposing him to LB, I make him so frustrated that he reveals himself? You're saying that I shoul-"

"YES". God, why was this chosen so fuckin DIFFICULT? "Basically just fuck with him kid!" Adrien thought for a moment, before turning back to Plagg with the most shit-eating grin the Kwami had ever seen. "Okay.." the boy said calmly."But we do things MY way" Plagg shrugged his shoulders at that. "Whatcha have in mind?" Oh how Plagg would never regret asking that question

**FHDFJFFHHFF**

"QUICK, GRAB HIS RING!" Hawkmoth screamed. Ladybug and Chat Noir has been fighting a particularly hard Akuma, a clown named Bonzo. Apparently he had lost his job at a circus nearby. The clown had managed to bring Chat down, although he soon realized that he wasn't on his A-game at the moment, however Hawkmoth didn't really care that much, this made his life so much easier.

The clown walked over to the boy and grabbed his hand, only to stare at it in confusion. "WHaT Do yOU mEAn? hE hAS nO rINg!" Hawkmoth started out of the akumas eyes as his own slowly widened. _T-that's impossible _"Give me a second, I'll be right there" "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE" Hawkmoth ran out of his lair and went out the back, calling Mayura as he went. They reached the area in a matter of minutes. Ladybug was trying to fight her way against circus performers to reach her partner, and was failing miserably. Hawkmoth walked over to the black cat boy and grabbed his left hand. The one where a ring was supposed to be present...

Key word: **Supposed**

"How?" Mayura whispered from behind him. Chat Noir let out a laugh. "Don't you get it Hawky, I don't need my ring to transform anymore! I have no limitations, to my time, my ability or.." he ducked down slowly "Powers" Suddenly, the boy jumped up. "CATACLYSM" darkness swirled around in the boys hand but not like usual. Now, instead of the destructive magic becoming the size of a large marble, it grew larger...

Larger...

Larger...

And then he threw his hands up, a blast going straight towards Bonzo. "NOOOOOO" the clown screamed and fell to the ground.

_Did he just kill him?_

Hawkmoth knew that that was the question on everyone's mind. Then, as if the day couldn't get any weirder, the Black Miraculous owner detached his bell from his neck and held it up.

"TIME TO KILL"

Hawkmoth felt like he was in a horror movie. The bell was then thrown into the black pit that Hawkmoth was starting to associate with hell, and almost instantly, it cleared away, leaving the man Hawkmoth had akumatized in it's wake. His akuma flew away into the open sky, probably to go multiply, but before it could, Chat Noir was running towards it, gold bell in hand as he threw it at the butterfly, effectively catching it. It came back into his hand and the bell opened up again.

A dead butterfly fell out of it.

_Oh god_

"DIE, DIE LITTLE BUTTERFLY"

Hawkmoth wanted to blanch. He had raised that butterfly, and now it was dead, also

WHAT THE HELL

Chat turned around towards Ladybug and nodded. The boys partner just stared. "I'll get this guy back home" and with that, Chat Noir grabbed the man and extended his baton, flying up into the open sky. Ladybug, Mayura, and Hawkmoth just stared at the area where the boy had disappeared. Ladybug left first. Her earrings (at least SHE still had them) started beeping, signalling her time. She didn't aknowledge the two Miraculous evil-doers presence as she yo-yoed into the night, not even calling 'Lucky Charm'.

**HGUHLJHOH**

When Gabriel got back home, he was immediately bombarded with the sound of piano, and remembered his son. He had already proved to himself that Adrien couldn't be Chat Noir...

But it wouldn't hurt anyone to check...

When Gabriel knocked on his door, the piano music stopped, and Adrien greeted him. "Good evening father" the boy said politely, putting his left hand up to shake his. Gabriel took that opportunity to check his son's hand for his ring, and sure enough, it was there. He let out a sigh of relief, bid his son a goodnight, and went to talk to Noroo. He didn't see the darkest, evilest grin that most certainly did not belong on his child's face

**GHFFHHGH**

"Noroo" Gabriel called, and was immediately bombarded by his purple Kwami. "Yes Master?" "How is it possible that Chat Noir didn't wear his ring tonight, but was able to transform?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but Gabriel was freaking out. Was Chat Noir actually stronger then him? Then Noroo started laughing. "Would you care to explain why you find this situation so humorous Noroo?" The Kwami stopped giggling and turned back towards the obviously pissed off man.

"Well.." Noroo said "I would tell you..."

**FGDTHBfSDRGRG**

"But I can't" Tikki giggled.

"Plagg, Chat Noir's kwami, made it a miraculous secret, like your secret identities" the red Kwami said with a soft smile. "So" Marinette said glumly, "I won't be able to figure out how he upgraded his powers, unless he tells me?" The ladybug nodded. "Then I'll-

**DFFDGTFJUJ**

"Just have to make him tell me!" Gabriel said with a wicked grin. "But Master, if Chat Noir's kwami made it a Miraculous secret, I don't think he wants you, or Ladybug to know" Gabriel looked at his kwami and said-

**TFYJFFFJHNF**

"When has that ever stopped me?"

**GODDAMNTHEREISALOTOFTHESE**

After getting the man back to his home, Chat landed inside his room and de-transformed. He played some piano music on his phone, and turned towards his kwami. The black cat was shaking in laughter, causing the blond boy to start laughing as well. "God kid, that was, just amazing. I didn't know you had it in you." The boy was about to make a cocky response back, when suddenly, a knock came on his door. Quickly, Adrien tore of his left shoe and sock, and pulled his ring off his big toe and slid it onto his hand. He then turned off his piano music, and ran to the front door, making sure to open it slowly. Sure enough, his father was there. Adrien held out a hand to his arch-enemy, resisting the urge to transform into Chat Noir and show this man what he could **do**! Instead he calmly moved his hand up and down, said 'good evening father', and watched as the man tried to subtly examine his ring. After it apparently passed his father's standard's test,as he bid his son a good night as well, and went off, probably to bed. The model turned back towards is kwami, gave an evil grin that silenced him almost instantly, and went over to a drawer. "Watcha gonna do with with that?" Looking at the skin tight Chat-Noir outfit. Adrien turned towards the cat, the grin never leaving his face

"You'll see"

HLDKFLKJGGFG

"Now" Hawkmoth said giddily. "You Chat Noir, have used up your Miraculous Catacylsm (_However freakishly large it had been, he still had to detransform, right?) _and will detransform in about" he looked at his wrist mockingly "20 seconds" Ladybug was fighting against Mayura's sentimonster with all her might, but the house wasn't budging. "CHATTTT" the girl screamed as Plagg lost his strength, detransforming him. The people of Paris whipped out their phones and started recording, ready to see who the boy was behind the mask..

it was going, the mask fading away...

until it was revealed that Chat Noir was

...

Chat Noir.

The boy laughed at everyone's striken faces. He whipped out towards the crowd and laughed again. "I'm Chat Noir inside and out of the suit!" Ladybug had eventually made it past the sentimonster, and was now staring at her partner in shock. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT"

Chat Noir became Chat Noir again.

Lets just say that it was a weird fight for everyone.

FGJGKGGKUGB

Gabriel sat at his desk, head in his hands as he tried to figure out how a 16-year old boy had managed to best him, not once, but twice, TWICE. This was ridiculous. He pulled himself together and turned towards his kwami, who was once again, laughing. "Let me guess" he said with pissed off voice. "Miraculous secret?" the kwami nodded, before flying away. Gabriel didn't follow, he just sat there, contemplating his life choices in that moment.

he didn't notice his sons giddy expression, but in the words of his son

_what did he ever notice about him?_

All of Paris found out that Chat Noir was a complete and utter prankster and tease

Hawkmoth learned that he really needed to stop underestimating Chat Noir

Chat Noir, well Chat Noir found out that his father was Hawkmoth, and what did he do,

he put a bunch of dead mice all around the house.

Adrien Agreste was not a foe you wanted

_Watch out father _Adrien said in his head as Plagg patted him on the back and told him how proud he was. _You__ haven't seen nothing yet, I'm going to make you pay, for everything you've ever done_

Adrien went to sleep happy that night, the screams that his presents brought lulling him to sleep. Was Adrien slowly going crazy? Yes. Was he probably going to go on a massive killing spree, destroying and murdering everyone in Paris? Hell Yes. Did Adrien give a fuck? No, No he did not

Plagg watched his chosen sleep like a proud mother. _Yup ,he's the best one yet. Oh how far he's come, from a boy who would do anything he was asked to do to this _he gestured at his sleeping form. Was Adrien in and alternate timeline going to probably cause the end of the universe? A very good chance. Was he going to take his rage out on Paris with his new 'Super-Catacysm'? Hell Yes. Did Plagg give a fuck? No, no he did not

The next day, when Adrien walked out of his home, he made sure to go down into his fathers lair, and murder every single butterfly inside. _can't akumatize if he doesn't have butterflies. _Taking the bodies of his victims, Adrien organized them to make the words 'Chat was here' and 'Chat knows all' he then went back up and headed for school.

When the next akuma targeted him instead of Ladybug, he knew he got the message across

**( ),,,,,,,,,,..._...,,,,,,,()**

**R&R**

**I'm-Little-Miss_Understood~**


	5. TheMonster

_She hadn't meant to snoop, really!..._

_._

But somehow, Alya Cesire had ended up in Adrien Agreste's room, hiding from a monster. Well it wasn't _really_ a monster, but with the way Chat Noir prowled around the room they were in, hissing and growling, slit eyes and _were his fangs and claws always that long?_ Alya was pretty sure that the cat super hero knew she was here, but she kept silent, because maybe, just maybe, he hadn't noticed her.

.

He teared up the model's room, and Alya had never seen the Parisian super act like this, like a-a wild cat, when suddenly it stopped, the noise. Alya tried to control her breathing.

.

_'Maybe he gave up'_

_._

She waited for what felt like an eternity, until she finally decided that it was safe to look up and...

.

He was staring right at her.

.

"EPPP!" the girl screamed and ducked back behind the upturned desk she sat at, but the reporter already knew it was to late. The thumping sound of footsteps kept getting closer, and she went through all the things that had just happened as she awaited her fate.

.

_Marinette and Nino both cancelling, leaving her and Adrien alone_

_._

_._

_._

The footsteps were getting louder by the second...

.

.

.

_Adrien having to leave for an important photo shot, leaving Alya unattended (And you never do that with Alya)_

_._

_._

_._

He was growling and snarling, like he couldn't wait to rip her head off...

.

.

.

_Chat Noir entering the room, Alya piecing everything together, and him suddenly going wild_

_._

_._

_._

She could feel his hot breath on her neck...

.

.

.

"Alya...?" it came out gruff, probably from all the growling he had just done. Seriously, did he practice that, or did it just come with the package deal? "What are you doing here". It wasn't a question, but a demand. Alya slowly looked away from the ground and towards the model...

.

And immediately regretted it. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and his eyes were still slits. "Well?" She realized she had just been staring at him, and she tried to get her breath back.

.

Chat Noir, or should I say...Ad_rien...?"_

_._

_Silence_

.

Then "Fuck" came out of the models mouth

.

"Omg" Alya whispered. "It is you!, Omg, My friend is a super hero! Oh this is incredible! Oh Adrien you have to explain everything, about the miraculous, the kwamis, Ladybug, the battle of the miraculous and the confrontation with Hawkmoth" She hadn't even recognized that Adrien had begun to growl, until he finally cut her of. "Alya, _enough". _She stared at him, just grinning till her mouth hurt cause, Adrien _freaking _Agreste was Chat Noir. He however, seemed less pleased.

.

"Alya...why are you still in my room" she froze. Shit, how was she supposed to explain this one. He watched as she looked down, and chuckled. Not a happy chuckle, more like someone who was just completely done with everything. It slowly grew in size until he was full blown laughing, and Alya was briefly brought back to the day where every had found out Hawkmoth's identity, the time when Adrien had full blown lost it and had started laughing like a maniac, and she could already see the butterflies. God, she had watched Kim befall on the wrath of one Adrien Agreste, and she did not want to be number 2 on that list.

.

"I see, you came to investigate Hawkmoth's son, see if he was just like his father, evil" He let out a violent hiss. Alya's eyes widened, and she frantically shook her head. "No, NO Adrien, that wasn't it at all" But Adrien was already turning away, shaking his head. "This, this was low Alya, and that's saying something" He glared at her. "Adrien I'm so, so sorr- DON"T" Adrien took a deep breath, before releasing the air. "Don't. Even. Try. I don't want to hear it. Now please get out of my house" Alya shakily took a step towards the door, when suddenly it was slammed shut again. "Wait, how did you know about the confrontation of Hawkmoth? even the press doesn't-" His eyes widened as everything fell into place. "Y-You're Rena Rouge," At that moment Alya tried to make her sneaky getaway, but was once again caught by Adrien.

...

Silence

.

Then he released her.

.

"Get Out"

.

"Adrien"

.

"Get out, and never utter a word of this to anyone"

.

"But I-"

.

"Alya" His voice was suddenly very calming, and she found herself being lulled by it.

.

"I, I won't. I promise"

.

"Good, and Alya?"

.

She had just begun to open the door, and she turned around. Once again, she wished she hadn't. The crazy look in his eyes made sure of that

.

"If this ever gets out, I _will_ show you just how much of Hawkmoth's son I _really am" and there were the butterflies_

_._

_Alya made a break for the door and slammed it shut. She ignored Mayor Bourgeois, and slammed herself into the elevator, trying to calm her breathing. When Alya had found out that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth, she hadn't been scared of Adrien, she had been worried. But for the first time, Alya had felt fear. And from Adrien to._

_._

_Adrien sighed, that could have gone better. Plagg came in (**Clutch)** with a slice of Camembert and Adrien's eyes widened. "Plagg, does this mean I have to get rid of you now?" At this, the kwami just shrugged. "I have no clue kid. Ladybug's the guardian, but if you want my advice, I say you don't tell her. Heck, Red may even be able to help" Adrien nodded at his kwami, and the butterflies surrounding him dispersed. He really would have to learn how to curb his anger._

_..._

**()-()**

**I am on an uploading roll!**

**heh, heh. F_oreshadowing. (CaN You fINd iT?)  
_**

**Alya was just like (_Heh Heh, I'm in danger)_**

**Stay Mysterious**

**~I'm Little Miss-Understood/ Mis**


End file.
